You Think You Don't Belong
by CaptainAsaTurner
Summary: Takamaru, the first Vocaloid, had many bugs and things wrong with him when he was first created. After a few years, he was finally fixed and ready to be used. Once he met the other Vocaloids, they seemed to have mixed feelings about him. Rin though, saw something else in him. Something exciting and sweet. [OC story request for: Hashirama Senju the Shodaime. ]


**A/N: So this is a fanfic requested by **Hashirama Senji the Shodaime **using their OC Takamaru. I hope they like it and see everything fit. The parring will be exposed ASAP. **

**I'm open to more story requests so don't be shy to send me one!**

* * *

_You're a failure._

_Just put him in storage, I'll figure out something to do with it. _

_Maybe I'll fix the bugs one day. _

_One..._

_Day..._

Will that day ever come?

* * *

"Done right?"

"Yeah that should do it. I added a few new different styles of voice banks so hopefully he won't be so...Yeah I dunno, but he's better now."

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just get this feeling like we should use him in one of the concerts. Perhaps he will make it big like the other Vocaloids now."

"You're joking right?"

"No, with the right song and controlling, Takamaru will be decent enough to perform."

Slowly his eyes fluttered open. The dark color to them peered straight at his creator as he was being held up on some machine. Carefully, Takamaru Hagoromo lifted his hand and gazed at it with no words to say. Was this really happening? He couldn't believe it.

_They'll probably just toss me back in storage as soon as they've labeled me 'useless'. _

Once he was off the metal rack, Takamaru gazed at the creator. This guy, who was also like their manager, was just starring at his creation and honestly, it creeped the ravenette out a bit.

"Can you try not to stare?" Said the large male with the long black coat. Although as he stared at the man, he spotted a necklace he wore that had the words **Vocaloid **written on it.

_Huh? Why does that sound familiar? And what the hell is he talkin' about? Singing? Voice banks?_

_Mansion?_

The creator was a bit shocked by his attitude. Perhaps he wasn't used to the Android's raw choice in words. "My apologies! Come, I'll take you to the mansion where the rest of the Vocaloids stay. You can meet each on and then I'll put you in a room." A smile swept across his face as if he did nothing wrong. Takamaru couldn't care less about how kind looking he was. This still was the man who shut him down and locked him away for years.

_Typical assholes_.

"Let's go; I don't have all day." The male started to walk towards the only door that led out of the lab like area. Gradually getting up, the brunette moved through the door. His hazel eyes peered at the scar that Takamaru was carrying.

"Well?"

"...I wish that didn't happen."

"You're saying that, and it's not even on your own face. You can't like...fix this?"

The creator shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Takamaru."

As his creator walked down the expensive looking hallway. When he was a little bit away, the large ravenette muttered something under his breath. "Figures. Useless people..."

Granet, Takamaru was grateful that he was fixed up. Then again, he couldn't even remember much as to prior to his shut down. His memories were so faded and weak to the point where everyone's faces were fuzzy looking. Still, he didn't even recognize anyone or anything.

These questions haunted his thought process as he followed the mahogany haired man.

_Damn this place is huge. All these chandeliers, expensive paintings and photos of people I have no idea who they are. These walls look like some family lives here..._

"Look, I know you don't remember much, and that's partially my fault." The man stops just as they come to a double door. Turning around, he stared into the dark eyes of the Android. "You're name is Takamaru Hagoromo and you are the very first Vocaloid. You were one of the first to be actually build into an Android body and given personalities and looks that we thought suited you best." This, was only the beginning.

"Vocaloid..? Set personalities? I don't get it."

He sighed. "Vocaloid, is a singing voice synthesizer. We thought, why not toss the voice bank into an android and make it sing and dance. Why not let it be able to learn dances and songs at a click of a button. Sounds great huh? Well...there were...complications in the process of making the first, you. There were bugs, viruses, and scratches that we just couldn't fix at the time. We all agreed to shut you down until we could figure out what was wrong with you. However that was a few **years **ago."

Suddenly his mood dropped.

_Years? _

"So...you created more...?" Takamaru licked his thin lips as he leaned up against the wall. His long fingers pulled up the hood he wore so that it covered his scars. He was awake for only a few minutes, and he already hatted them.

"Precisely. Now we have the technology to fix the problems that had occurred years ago. One day we thought, why not try and fix them? So we did, and here we are." Story time was over and the creator opened the big doors. The living room was even more grand then the hallways he had been walking in. "Attention! May I have everyone's attention please."

All the most popular Vocaloids were sitting around doing not much. Some playing card games, while others drank and stuffed their faces full of food from the kitchen. "What is it Ken?" A reddish /brown haired woman looked at the creator with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's that?" A green haired woman pointed with a grin on her face. "His hood is sort of creeeepy."

"Now now settle down. Everyone, this is Takamaru. He's...new in a way." Ken, the creator, stopped speaking for a moment. "No, this is the very first Vocaloid. Even before Kaito and Meiko." A smile appeared as Takamaru was pushed in front of them.

"Hey." Spoke the raven as he stared at all of the other androids.

"This is Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Len, Rin, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, IA, Miki, and last but not least, SeeU." As he said the names, Ken pointed to each person. There were so man different Vocaloids that Takamaru wasn't even sure if he could remember everyone's names.

The blonde girl cocked her head a bit as everyone spoke. The blonde male however, looked very similar to her. Were they twins? Mirrored Androids? How weird... "So he was in...storage?" Rin's eyes reverted from Takamaru, to Ken.

"Yes, but we fixed him up so he works a lot better now. Can you guys show him around? Get him a place to stay? I have some things I need to work on and can't do it myself really." Ken bowed towards everyone and then walked away.

There was silence and it was quite awkward really. However, Meiko and Kaito seemed to look sort of familiar to him. It was one of the first things that look familiar actually.

_Have I met them before? _

"Well come on. Rin and I will give you the tour." Meiko started walking towards a huge set of stairs. Rin followed not to long after that.

As they walked up the stairs, the male felt strange being with such Vocaloids that were more famous and better then he was. Part of him thought he shouldn't even be here. "Thanks for showing me around." Takamaru spoke quietly to Rin and Meiko.

The older woman smirked as she reached the top of the stairs. "Oh you're welcome." She then pointed to a few places while speaking more. "Here are some rooms. Everyone's room has a name tag on it so if you ever feel like talking to someone then you know where they're at. Bathrooms are located in each room so you don't have to share. There is closet space in your room and also in the halls. Um...the kitchen is downstairs so feel free to make food whenever you want. However we do sometimes make meals together. I think that's about it."

"Um...yeah. Besides concerts and rehearsals. Though Ken usually pops in and out about that." Rin looked at Takamaru and smiled. "Do you have any questions?" Her eyes sparkled at his dull ones.

_I don't deserve such kindness. _

"No, not really." He muffled and stared at the wall. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to ask. "Where's your room Rin?" Takamaru asked with a raised eyebrow. For some reason, he wanted to know. This girl was really sweet and he felt like if he had any questions later, he would ask her.

She pointed down the hall. "Right there! Across from Len's."

"Guys! Come on down it's time to eat!" He deep male voice called to them from upstairs. "Hurry up or we're going to eat without you!" Then there was a chuckle and some plates clashing together.

_What is this feeling I have? _

_Nerves Maybe?_

_I just got here after all._


End file.
